trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
BONES FC
='INTRODUCTION'= This club was created on a rainy day, June 10th 2009 and started out and after a quick manager search, the Chairman Top Dog agreed with former Gaffer of the Crazy Gang, Mr. Barry "BEASTY" Fry as there manager in Div 7 in Season 15 with ASI 76,708 & average skills points on 9,56.... Wants too establish the club, BONES FC'', ''among the best in England & Continental on a 100 years plan, like the best club in the world .........LIVERPOOL FC'.….. Best of luck too both! ๑۩۞۩๑'YOU’LL NEVER WALK ALONE'๑۩۞۩๑ ='CLUB RECORDS'= Club Records Within 1st team, Since Season 15: Most Appearances: 217, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25500090 Albert "Cat" Pardoe] (S15 - Present) All Time Leading Goal Scorer: 44, Rick Huddlestone (S15 - S20) All Time Leading Assists: 28, Rick Huddlestone (S15 - S20) Most Goals In A Single Game: 4''', Rick Huddlestone (S17) Biggest League Win Home: '''10-0, BONES FC vs Forza Athletic (S17) Biggest League Win Away: 1-5, GULIA FC vs BONES FC (S20) Biggest Cup Win Home: 5-1, BONES FC vs IRONS (S19) Biggest Cup Win Away: 0-4, DETERING UTD vs BONES FC (S21) Biggest League Defeat Home: 0-6, BONES FC vs GOLDENBALLS FC (S18) Biggest League Defeat Away: 5-2, COBRA FC vs BONES FC (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat Home: 1-6, BONES FC vs LILY WHITES (S18) Biggest Cup Defeat Away: 1-0, vs BONES FC (Sxx) Most Wins In A Row: 6''' (S17) Longest Unbeaten Streak: '''12 (S18=2 / S19=10) Most Defeats In A Row: 5''' (S18) Longest Streak Without A Win: '''5 (S18) Higest Amount Of Points: 71 (S17) Higest Amount Of Scored League Goals: 67 (S17) Lowest Amount Of Conceded League Goals: 27 (S17) Highest Home Attendance: 23,000 vs GOLDENBALLS FC (League - S21) Highest Fanbase: 9,095 (S21) 'LEAGUE & CUP HISTORY' European History: N/A Cup History: Season 22: Round x Season 21: Round 3 Season 20: Round 6 Season 19: Round 4 Season 18: Round 6 Season 17: Round 6 Season 16: Round 2 Season 15: N/A League History: Season 22: xx - Div 4/25, Score: xx-xx - xx Points Season 21: 8th. '''- Div 4/25, Score: 46-39 - '''45 Points Season 20: 5th. - Div 4/25, Score: 56-36 - 59 Points Season 19: 6th. - Div 4/25, Score: 52-37 - 53 Points Season 18: 10th. - Div 4/25, Score: 49-52 - 48 Points Season 17: 1st. - League Champions - Div 5/75, Score: 67-27 - 71 Points Season 16: 7th. - League Runner-up - Div 6/255, Score: 38-31 - 49 Points Season 15: 1st. - League Champions** - Div 7/675, Score: 8-3 - 42 Points ** '6 Games 'PLAYERS STATS Centurions Games For BONES FC: 217, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25500090 Albert "Cat" Pardoe] - (S15 – Present) 117, Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) 107, Alpay Mardin - (S17 – S21) 105, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=22453309 Tom "Soto" Sills] - (S18 – Present) 91, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=38948560 Derrick "Harpoon" Warner] - (S19 – Present) Centurions Goals For BONES FC: N/A Top 5 On Most MoM For BONES FC: 18, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25500090 Albert "Cat" Pardoe]' - '(S15 – Present) 15, Rick Huddlestone - (S15 – S20) 11, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=38948560 Derrick "Harpoon" Warner] - (S15 – Present) 8', [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25010565 Ashley "''Missile" Hall] - (S19 – Present) '''6, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=15886426 Frejlif "Skipper" Bannick] - (S19 – S20) Highest Club Rating Each Season: Season 22: xx Season 21: 6,38, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=15886426 Frejlif "Skipper" Bannick] Season 20: 6,11, Jenton Shehi Season 19: 6,05, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25010565 Ashley "Missile" Hall] Season 18: 6,45, Rick Huddlestone Season 17: 6,03, Aaron O’Dwyer Season 16: 6,48, Michael Netherfield Season 15: 7,13, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=25500090 Albert "Cat" Pardoe] Club Top Score Each Season Season 22: xx Season 21: 13, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=15886426 Frejlif "Skipper" Bannick] Season 20: 18, Jenton Shehi Season 19: 15, Levi Akiva Season 18: 20, Dorin Vizitiu Season 17: 14, Aaron O’Dwyer Season 16: 10, Rick Huddlestone Season 15: 3''', Rick Huddlestone '''Dirtiest player - Red Cards 2 + (5 x 2 Yellow), [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=22453309 Tom "Soto" Sills] - (S18 – Present) Dirtiest player - Yellow Cards 34, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=22453309 Tom "Soto" Sills] - (S18 – Present) 15, Alpay Mardin - (S17 – S21) Player Awards: MVP Of The Year: N/A Top Score Of The Year: N/A '''U21 MVP Of The Year':' Stu "The Rock" Wells (GK), Rating '''6,28' In 18 games - Div 6/6 (S20) Tsvetan Sirakov (GK), Rating 5,70 In 20 games - Div 6/6 (S19) Trevor Wilkinson (FC), Rating 6,19 In 26 games - Div 7/18 (S18) U21 Top Score Of The Year: N/A 'TRANSFERS' Highest Transfer Money In A Season Received: 795,0 mill On 30 Players (S21) Paid: 638,7 mill On 24 Players (S21) Highest Transfer Fee Received - Top 5: 87,9 Mill: Daniel Edwards (S21) 73,8 '''Mill: Clayton Holme (S20) '''69,6 Mill: Michael Netherfield (S15) 58,5 Mill: Dick Morrison (S20) 55,1 Mill: Jenton Shehi (S21) Highest Transfer Fee Paid - Top 5: 83,5 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=33477378 Arnaud "Butch" Chentre] (S21) 75,6 Mill: Jenton Shehi (S20) 74,8 Mill: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=24447971 Soares. "Zico" Reis] (S20) 71,9 Mill:[http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=22347421 Mirkoslav "Miko" Jurkovič] (S21) 63,0 Mill:James "Clint" Eastwood - (S21) 'TOTAL CURRENT ASI' Seniors Squad size: 11 Average age: 24,0 Average skill: 11.45 Total ASI: 130,787 Youth Squad size: 44 Average age: 18.8 Average skill: 8,35 Total ASI: 117,298 TOTAL ASI = (130,787 + 117,298) = 248,085 Updated 2010-11-16 ' 'CURRENT FIRST TEAM PLAYERS Goalkeepers Outfielders Last updated 2010-11-17 ' 'YOUTH's The Pulls Each Season: Season 22: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=50846574 Oliver "Gizmo" Matthews] , Season 21: Robbie Jevon, Shaun Tyler, Collin May, Andy King, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "Merlin" Muir], Tom Townsend, Dan Thomas, Shane Matthewson, Season 20: Dan Sugar, Sam Smith, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=45702169 Joey "Bones" Gallagher], Albert Tyler, Sam McDonald, Lee Tanner Season 19: Steve Fletcher, Michael Rice, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=41899198 Lee "Bull" Martin] , Mark Matthews Season 18: David Gerrard, [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39890609 Tom "Boxer" Winterbottom] , Matt Shilton Season 17: Harry Jerome Season 16: N/A Season 15: N/A 'Highest ASI & Skillpoints On A Youth Pull' 17 yrs.: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "Merlin" Muir] - DML/R - ASI 215 - Skill points 83 - (S21 - YD 7) 16 yrs.: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=50846574 Oliver "Gizmo" Matthews] - GK - ASI 33 - Skill points 49 - (S22 - YD 6) [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39890609 Tom "Boxer" Winterbottom] - OMC - ASI 32 - Skill points 62 - (S18 - YD 5) Youth Prospects: [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39599154 Dean "Silky Paw" Defoe], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=36558401 Bill "Crazy Horse" Neill], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=34029440 Andy "The Beast" Tudor], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=40050681 Robert "Jewel" Robinson], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39890609 Tom "Boxer" Winterbottom], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=38664968 Alan "Curly" Dagnall], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=40067084 Gareth "Speedy" Craddock], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=33474291 Budisav "Pearl" Đaković], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=39598552 Andrew "Buzz" Mills], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=36698295 Aleksandrs "Spicy" Draguns], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=24447971 Soares "Zico" Reis], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=41899198 Lee "Bull" Martin], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=38664818 Jannick "The Viking" Jensen], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=41077177 Bledar "Dixie" Qato], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=45702169 Joey "Bones" Gallagher], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=49509924 Ben "Merlin" Muir], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=41287252 Alec "Flash" Beecham], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=38488974 Andy "Wolfie" Fennell], [http://trophymanager.com/showprofile.php?playerid=50846574 Oliver "Gizmo" Matthews], 'TM BUDDIES' ALLSTARZ FC SPARTA AMARA BLACKBURN ROVERITES GERRARDS X1 MOMBASA YOUNGSTER SHANKS ARMY WEDNESBURY ALBION FC LFCDENMARK 'ETERNAL LEAGUE GAMES' Updated Last 2010-11-17 ''' *Games: '''214 *W='99', D='52', L='63' *Score: 320 - 226 210 kampe – W=96, D=51, L=63 - Score: 316-225 (S15 – S21) Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs